In Another World
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: "D'waaa," cooed the person with a devious smirk on his face as his hands ruffled Suzaku's hair, "doesn't my little Suzy look so cute?" His purple eyes glinting with joy as Suzaku tried to break away from the teenager's tight grip. In another universe, people were auditioning for the parts in a new show called "Code Geass". Join Lelouch and Suzaku as they try to make it to the top!
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea - check!**

**Still bored - check!**

**Ran out for inspiration for other fanfics - check!**

**And thus, this turned out to be this. Now warning, MAJOR, MAJOR OOC! Don't like, don't read. And this may turn out to be a LuluEuphy or LuluSuza. Don't like, don't read. :3 I own nothing and POW! **

**Sorry about mistakes .**

* * *

><p>The grounds of Ashford Academy were quiet and peaceful. Students were attending their classes and no trouble was made. With the sun high in the sky, only one person sat under a tree. His tanned face draining in the light that managed to make it's way towards him, while a book about the ancient Japanese legends rested in his arms.<p>

But a loud crash woke him up. His startled green eyes looked around, looking for something as his body tensed up. He placed his body in a defensive position, but even so, he felt nervous. He felt like something was coming towards him. He felt like someone was coming towards him. Gulping in some air, he clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the impact.

And bam, the impact hit him. Arms were snuggled around his body as he tried to yell in protest. His voice being muffled by another person's school uniform irritated him so as his eyes narrowed.

"D'waaa," cooed the person with a devious smirk on his face as his hands ruffled Suzaku's hair, "doesn't my little Suzy look so cute?" His purple eyes glinting with joy as Suzaku tried to break away from the teenager's tight grip.

"Lelouch-!" He choked out, "let go of me!" He insisted as the teenager finally took pity on his struggling friend and allowed the boy to escape his clutches.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" Offered Lelouch as Suzaku shot him a glare while picking up his book that fell onto the dry grass.

"Because, and I quote, you love your little, bittle boyfriend so much, you want to be with him forever?" Asked Suzaku with a fake sugar sweet smile on as his words dripped with sarcasm.

Laughing loudly, Lelouch shook his head, but a grin made it's way on his lips. "One reason, but the other reason is this!" He said excitedly as he handed Suzaku a flyer. On it, the bold letters of "Code Geass" appeared.

"An audition?" Asked Suzaku with an arched brow as Lelouch nodded his head happily.

"Why not? We could get our names on the big lights and leave school," spoke Lelouch as if it was a win-win situation.

"But don't you remember? Milly says that-" Began Suzaku, beginning to list off the responsibilities that Milly told him.

"Oh, shut up and start acting your age!" Scoffed Lelouch with his arms crossed, "plus, parts of the filming will take place in the school! Mr. Ashford wanted to 'expand' the school population... Well, from what I've heard anyway... Oh, and also that Milly was spotted kissing Gino-" Ranted Lelouch as Suzaku gave out a sigh.

"Is that all you care about? Gossip?" Muttered Suzaku sadly as the two teens stood up.

"Pht," laughed Lelouch, "of course not! I care about... About... Other stuff!"

"Being an only child sure had some effects on you," smirked Suzaku as they began walking to the P.E department.

"Spoiled brat," whispered Suzaku quietly.

"Anything but." Protested Lelouch strongly with a cheeky smile on his face as they made a turn to the right.

Laughing lightly, Suzaku said, "the first time we met, you began saying how you would rule the world when you were older!"

Defending himself quickly, Lelouch blurted out, "I was only a child then!"

Continuing, Suzaku said, "it was funny though... Do you still plan on ruling the world? Your highness?" Mocked Suzaku with a cheesy grin near the end.

"Then if I become king, then you'll become my knight," said Lelouch with a nod as Suzaku glanced at the flyer in his friend's hand.

"I thought you would have said queen," snorted Suzaku lightly as Lelouch grinned brightly.

"Perhaps your right-" Began Lelouch before Suzaku quickly cut him off.

"No! No, no... Knight is alright."

Snickering, Lelouch nodded his head. "But you can't even fight for your life!"

"I'm so happy you think so highly of me," said Suzaku with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Of course darling, only for my dear boyfriend," whispered Lelouch into Suzaku's ear as he kissed it lightly before running away.

"Spoiled brat," grumbled Suzaku as his face became bright red.

* * *

><p>Profile information;<p>

Suzaku Kururugi, a teen with the brains of a mastermind. His best feature is his emerald eyes as well as his broad body, even though he is week as a snail in the summer heat. He can be known to be sarcastic at times, with bitter smiles, but his cousin Kaguya always cheers him up, along with his friend Lelouch (though Lelouch calls Suzaku his boyfriend, not friend. Difference?). A secret vocaloid fan as well as anime, he loves the show called Code Geass. Mainly because the show used the same names as his friends, himself and so on. So of course, when he discovered it, he began fangirl- ahem, I mean fanboying(?) about it.

But Lelouch Lamperouge is the complete opposite of Suzaku. With his cheesy grins and hidden motive, he uses his strength instead of his mind. Leading to the failed giant pizza that couldn't make it last year. With his deep purple eyes, smooth ivory skin and powerful build, he was the talk of the school. But as soon as he met Suzaku again in the academy, the girl's dreams of ever being with him smashed like a mirror. His hobby? Simple, embarrassing Suzaku. His weakness? Suzaku himself.

* * *

><p>"Suzaku!" Yelled Lelouch in his loudest voice as he trapped Suzaku in his embrace. His eyes closed with enjoyment as Suzaku tried to escape his friend's grip.<p>

Standing in the middle of the gym hall, Suzaku almost screamed rape. And even with all the teachers and students watching, no one helped him... Why should they though? They would be trying to mess with Lelouch by trying to save Suzaku. Lelouch, the rich child in the school. The one who could beat the crap out of anyone. The one that could be spotted in a dress because of his mother. Yup, that Lelouch.

"Lulu..." Struggled out Suzaku as he tried to grab the closest base ball bat in the field.

"Hm?" Mumbled Lelouch quietly as Suzaku tried to inch a bit closer to the bat.

So close! Yelled Suzaku in his mind as he narrowed his eyes. "Can we move over to the right a bit? The sun's rays are too strong." Genius, complemented Suzaku to himself as he watched Lelouch nod his head slowly, even though it was still resting on Suzaku's left shoulder.

"M-kay," muttered Lelouch, as if he was asleep.

Glancing a bit to him, Suzaku couldn't help but to blush. Despite Lelouch being the typical jock in the school, he was impossibly feminine. Especially with his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face. How his hair looked so silky. How- Cut it out Suzaku! Scolded Suzaku to himself as he quickly grabbed the metal bat into his hands. The quick movement causing Lelouch to look up.

Blinking his eyes lazily, he looked over to Suzaku. "What's going on?" He asked quietly, stiffing a yawn in.

"Lelouch," sang Suzaku as he waved the metal bat that was in his right hand. An evil smile danced on his lips as Lelouch paled visually.

"Remember what happened last time?" Taunted Suzaku as Lelouch quickly brought his hands back to himself. His eyes wide with horror as he slowly backed away.

Sure, Lelouch could fight. He was a master at fencing and he knew a hundred-and-one ways to kill someone with house hold objects. (You would wonder if his parents wanted him to be an assassin...) But he could never hurt Suzaku. Not his dear Suzy... So at the end, it was always him who got hurt... With a metal bat, a tennis racket, even a shoe!

It was then the gym teacher decided to interrupt with a massive yell that could rock a sea, "Kururugi, Lamperouge, get to work!"

Grinning brightly, Lelouch gave him a salute, "yes sir!"

While Suzaku nodded grimly, still hating every moment of P.E.

* * *

><p>"-That is why I think that we should enter the auditions!" Yelled Lelouch as he slammed his hand onto the wooden desk in the student council room. His eyes sparkling as Milly and Suzaku looked at him with doubt. Shirley was chatting away with Nina about the latest gossip while Rivilz was nodding his head while playing a video game.<p>

"It could boost the school's popularity. But my father is already getting the people to film anyway..." Pondered Milly as Suzaku nodded his head.

"It could also be a job for us to keep up with Lelouch's crazy ideas," muttered Suzaku as he shot a look to the sheepish Lelouch.

"It could be a great way to make connections with other people..." Trailed off Milly as Suzaku nodded his head.

"And we could even meet the famous actress Euphemia!" Squealed Nina in the back ground as Shirley giggled.

"So Miss. Prez, what do you think?" Asked Lelouch with a smirk that clearly said, 'yes!'

"Alright then!" Smiled Milly softly as Lelouch grinned brightly, "when is the auditions?"

"Tomorrow!" Yelled Lelouch as Suzaku and Milly froze.

"Well... Shit..." Muttered Rivilz in the sidelines.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm gonna make Euphemia an outright bitch at the beginning, but trust me, she will become less OCC soon enough and back to the sweet girl we all know xD As you may or may not know, this is an AU, and thus, everyone will either be a bit, or a huge ton OOC. Anyway, I own nothing and thank you for the reviews so far! Sorry for mistakes! D:**

**Katkatw1luv:** I'm happy that you think so xD I can't wait till Halloween :3 Gonna put a ton of LuluSuza moments for a part of the story :D *happy dances* (I really am I just guessing that your a Suzalulu fan, lolz)

**Wrathkrone:** I'm more of a Suzalulu/ Lulusuza fan, lolz ^-^" But LuluEuphy is pretty adorable *-* So there will be LuluEuphy moments, trust me! xD

* * *

><p>She radiated confidence as she walked into the room. Her eyes sparkling violet while a mischievous smirk made it's way onto her lips. She was born for this, for acting, for forming fans, for attention. She was ready.<p>

Her heels clicked against the floor board as everyone turned towards her. Gleaming with pride, she winked to some of the males while laughing to herself. It was all just too easy. But then he caught her eye. Rich purple eyes, a nice build and silky hair. Oh, he was just like candy in a sweets shop. Making her way towards him, she prepared to drop her candy pink handkerchief, only for him to pick it up, she knew. But then another person appeared. With brown hair and green eyes. And who was getting all her new target's attention.

Plan B then, she frowned lightly before a screech broke her ears. Wincing, she looked around harshly for the victim before she saw a green haired girl with glasses pointing at her. Tempting, it was just so tempting to say; "Shut up bitch, your yelling is killing me!"

But then he spoke up. The one with the ivory skin and purple eyes. "What is it Nina?" He asked as the other person with green hair just acted like a fish.

So they knew each other. The girl with violet eyes clenched her mouth shut.

"Miss Euphemia!" Squealed Nina as she clumsily rushed up to the famous actress, ignoring Lelouch's question. "It's such an honor to meet you!"

Maybe I could use this to my advantage, plotted Euphemia as she placed on her sweetest smile. "Call me Euphy. Euphemia is such a long name, right?"

Smiling with delight, Nina shook the actress's hand with her own, "my name is Nina-" She began before Euphemia interrupted her.

Waving to Lelouch, Euphemia fiddled with her hair for a bit while forcing a blush upon her face. "And is that your friend?" She asked in a meek voice.

Glancing over to Lelouch, who was now embarrassing Suzaku by hugging the green eyed boy's arm while making kissing noises, Nina nodded her head. "Yeah, he's the one who comes up with the ideas for the school festivals," explained Nina as she grinned lightly.

"And is he single?" Questioned Euphemia as Nina narrowed her eyes. A smirk on her face as she clenched her hands together.

"Rumor has it that he's dating Suzaku. The boy with the green eyes and brown hair," she began, "but I don't like Suzaku. And I don't think they're dating..."

Dropping her act quickly, Euphemia smiled devilishly. "My, my. You're right, they don't belong with each other..."

"Nina!" A yell sliced through the air as Shirley began walking towards her friend. Her eyes panicked as she quickly grabbed her friend's arm. "It's time to audition!"

"A-ah! Okay!" Muttered Nina quietly as she began trailing after Shirley, leaving Euphemia standing by herself.

* * *

><p>The room was hallow, with only a long desk with three chairs. Each chair was sat on by someone. Three judges. Their faces were stoic while they each held a pen in their hands.<p>

"So I just have to recite this?" Asked Suzaku nervously, only having half an hour to remember the speech.

"Yes." Answered the first judge snappily. Her grey hair trailing down her back while her blue eyes were locked right onto Suzaku. As if she had x-ray vision.

"O-oh-kay then," muttered Suzaku as he stood up straightly.

"Hurry up boy, we hardly have all day!" Complained the second judge harshly, who was bold and a bit chubby. His eyes were like bug eyes while his hands were massive.

"In the midst of the days, a heart always breaks. And even in this daylight, another breaks! Us humans, we will never feel true peace, something we have accepted long ago. And yet, we still fight! We fight for our names! Our pride! And most of all, for the ones in our hearts! We fight so that they are protected, that our hearts are protected. And we will continue this fight till the day we die!" Shoving his left arm out to the side as dramatic effect, he placed his right hand above his heart.

"Japan, our home land. It may be far away, be we shall always carry the spirit in our hearts. So proudly, I- no, we declare this our home! This is Japan! This is where we belong! And this is where we shall stay!" Determination filled his voice as he took a few steps forward.

"So let the bombs blast away, let the weapons fire to the sky. Because we shall not lose! We shall not stand down! Let the smoke fill the air. Let the blood pour to the ground.

I will be blunt. What is there to hide? I speak the truth and loudly, I will scream it. Japan shall triumph! Japan will be victorious!

So even in the midst of the night, know that you are safe. Because people will protect their hearts. And this time... This time they shall not break!" Ending it with a quick bow, Suzaku took in some deep breaths. His heart pounding through out the whole entire speech.

"You may go now," smiled the third judge as Suzaku nodded his head. Quickly escaping through the door.

* * *

><p>"When ever your ready, muttered the second judge tiredly. Already, more than 50 people walked through that damned door. The judge wanted to escape. This was all just too hectic.<p>

It was as if the lights flickered off. Placing both hands above his heart, a small frown decorated his face. "In the midst of the days, a heart always breaks. And even in this daylight, another breaks! Us humans, we will never feel true peace, something we have accepted long ago. And yet, we still fight! We fight for our names! Our pride! And most of all, for the ones in our hearts! We fight so that they are protected, that our hearts are protected. And we will continue this fight till the day we die!"

Both of his hands flew to the side, as if showing the judges something that was never there. "Japan, our home land. It may be far away, be we shall always carry the spirit in our hearts. So proudly, I- no, we declare this our home! This is Japan! This is where we belong! And this is where we shall stay!"

Stamping his right foot to the ground, he raised his left arm to the sky. "So let the bombs blast away, let the weapons fire to the sky. Because we shall not lose! We shall not stand down! Let the smoke fill the air. Let the blood pour to the ground!"

Glancing away, Lelouch closed his eyes as he took a break from his performance before starting it up again. "I will be blunt. What is there to hide? I speak the truth and loudly, I will scream it. Japan shall triumph! Japan will be victorious!

So even in the midst of the night, know that you are safe. Because people will protect their hearts. And this time... This time they shall not break."

Clapping her hands, the third judge grinned brightly. "What is your name boy?" She asked as Lelouch smirked with pride.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," he declared as the first judge crossed her arms.

"You may go," she said as Lelouch made his way out of the doors.

* * *

><p>Walking back towards their home, the colors of a sunset decorated the skies. Everything was calm and Suzaku couldn't but to smile.<p>

"So how do you think you did?" He asked as Lelouch looked over towards his friend.

"Better than some," replied Lelouch arrogantly as Suzaku gave him a light laugh.

"Well then, we just have to wait till next month, right?" Smiled Suzaku as they stopped outside of Suzaku's house. The garden was brightly decorated while a bench was placed right next to the window.

"I guess," muttered Lelouch before waving towards his friend, "see you at school."

"See you."


	3. I need YOUR help owo

**So I am still gonna work on this fanfic, but I want to write another one owo. Which one seems the best idea so far?**

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong> Childhood friends, Suzaku and Lelouch shared a love for music. Even as they grew older, even as they both had their own love stories, they both love music. And now, with the battle of the bands coming up, they both fight for the prize. A contract with Geass Entertainment. They've planned out for this opportunity for ages, but there's only one problem... They're on different bands.

The Knights of the Round with Suzaku on bass, Gino on drums and Anya with voice.

The Black Knights with C.C on keyboard, Kallen on drums and Lelouch on voice.

And Charles di Britannia disapproving of each band, but he is the owner of Geass Entertainment... He doesn't want Marianne's son to be going astray like that. Following his dreams? What a load of nonsense. That boy should be working to become CEO of the record label.

* * *

><p><strong>2)<strong> Suzaku and Lelouch have been dating for three years. But when Suzaku leaves on a one month business trip, to investigate the linked murders in Japan, Lelouch was caught in a car crash and gained amnesia. So when Suzaku returned back home, he was greeted with blank purple eyes, and a bland voice, asking him, "Who are you?"

If that wasn't enough, the linked murders managed to travel over to Britannia. And always, behind every murder, there was a mark of a bird drawn on the ground, out from the victim's blood.

* * *

><p><strong>3)<strong> Lelouch becomes emperor with Suzaku as his Knight, but when Lelouch receives a ring from Bismark, every thing changes. Because that ring holds Charles di Britannia's soul, allowing him to control Lelouch's body.

* * *

><p><strong>4) <strong>What if, Marianne didn't die, there was no geass, no code and Charles truly believed in dwarfism(? I think that's the world... where the strong is above the weak.) And then, something like the Holocaust happens.

Trapped in one of the camps in Britannia, Suzaku tries his best to protect his friends and his only family left, Kaguya. But when he see's one of the officers there, he knew something bad(or good, it depends how you look at it) will happen.

Lelouch always prided himself with beating almost everyone in chess. And slowly, he drew attention to himself. With out knowing, at that time, he was being made into his father's and mother's puppet. So that when they disappear, Lelouch could carry on their beliefs. But when he saw the truths in the concentration camps, he began to doubt. And when he met a new friend, the seed of doubt grew wildly.

With the clock ticking in the back ground, so loud yet so quiet. With the war still raging loudly in their ears. And with the ideas of the royal family, what good could ever happen?

"If this is war, so be it," muttered Lelouch as he felt Suzaku's arms around his pale body. His hat and jacket was thrown onto the floor carelessly as he tried to ignore the constant ticking of the clock.

"Would you betray your country for me though?" Muttered Suzaku into Lelouch's ears as Lelouch closed his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong> So someone hellppppp meeeeeeeeeee! <strong>

**And just for safety measures, I don't own Code Geass!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this isn't much, but I had to post something up... SOMETHING! Also, I'm gonna be writing the amnesia themed fanfic ^-^ Planning to call it, "Wilting Rose," so far... xD All I written for it is;**

"With the latest murder of an unknown victim, the police is still trying to figure out the culprit. Once again, there seems to be a painting of a bird drawn onto the corpse from their blood. But the question now is will that killer strike again or-" The blaring of the t.v was distant as Lelouch sat on the leather sofa. His eyes narrowed with worry as he waited patiently for his boyfriend to return from work.

A pile of paper was scattered on the table as he held a white cup in his hand. Steam was raising to the the ceiling as he drank out of the cup. The clock in the back ground was ticking away slowly and the rain was pouring heavily outside.

The door opened with a creak, and drenched with water, Suzaku flopped onto the sofa quickly. His eyes downcast as he dropped his jacket onto the ground carelessly. Giving out a sigh, Lelouch took the jacket and placed it away before going back to Suzaku.

"Your late," stated Lelouch as Suzaku stayed quiet.

There was no response from the Japanese man as Lelouch slouched on the sofa. "So your still going?" Asked Lelouch as he turned the t.v off.

Nodding his head numbly, Suzaku sat up. "Yeah, they said that they had to get as many people as they could. Or something along those lines."

Closing his eyes briefly, Lelouch crossed his legs. "They must be pretty desperate."

"It's an important case," muttered Suzaku quietly.

"So important that they're trying to hide it, but even the media is desperate for information..." Thought Lelouch aloud.

"Your too smart for your own good," said Suzaku quietly as he kissed Lelouch's cheeck before whispering, "happy birthday," in his ear.

**I don't know what else to write :/ Anyway, I own nothing and Lulu'z birthday is coming soon xD I'm still to lazy to start his birthday fic... I'll start it tomorrow OTL **

**Lastly, I own nothing and enjoy! Sorry about mistakes e.e I caught the cold and got bored at home... Night people! Feel free to leave down ideas for what to happen or who should appear next xD**

"No!" Screamed Lelouch with horror and rage as birds flew away from the trees and into the sky. In his hands was a clear white letter with black font written on it.

"What is it?" Asked Suzaku from his chair with a 'I-couldn't-care-less' tone, his back slouched as he held his own letter in his hand.

"Did you not get the part?" Asked Milly calmly from the window, her eyes still looking towards the cold winter air.

"It's not that!" Huffed Lelouch in anger as he crossed his arms, his lips forming a pout.

"So you got the part? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Asked Shirley from her book while Nina looked up from her magazine.

"But I got the role as me! As in, well, I got the Lelouch role... But he has no power what so ever! Ever!" Exaggerated Lelouch as he flopped to the ground, truly disappointed.

"Well, at least you'll be smart," snickered Suzaku from his chair as he smirked at the half dead Lelouch.

"I'm already smart enough, thank you very much," bit back Lelouch harshly as Shirley looked around.

"Hey, guys... Where's Rivilz?" She finally asked as everyone looked around.

"I heard the principle called for him," muttered Nina as she flipped the pages through the magazine, scanning it for pictures.

"I wonder why," pondered Milly as she glanced back out the foggy window.

"And no one cares about the pain I'm in!" Yelled an outraged Lelouch as he waved the poor piece of white paper in his hands. "I don't want to be a weakling! I've been training, and training, and training, and-"

"Shut up, we get it!" Interrupted Suzaku loudly as Lelouch pouted.

With big, teary eyes, Lelouch walked up to Suzaku. His lips trembling as he rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "But, I-I-" He sobbed quietly as Suzaku gave out a sigh.

His green eyes looked at those massive purple ones. Dammit, cursed Suzaku mentally as he gave out a sigh.

In the back grounds, Shirley cooed while Milly laughed, muttering something along the lines of, "you may as well die before saying no to that puppy face." All while Nina was glaring at the brunette.

"How cute!" A new girly voice broke through the room as everyone looked over towards the door.

Standing next to a blushing Rivilz was a girl with wavy pink hair and bright lavender eyes. Her outfit fully pale pink and her shoes fresh white. Everyone knew who she was.

"I hope you won't mind me joining this club," she spoke, "the school's head teacher recomended me joining since the other clubs were already filled to the brim or so," she beamed.

But what really happened was her threatening the head teacher over and over gain, from death threats to reputation threats. Any and all threats she could think of, she threw them to poor Mr Ashford. And at the end, he surrendered with his hands in front of his face, begging for mercy.

"Well it's such an honor to have such a beautiful person in this room," instantly Lelouch stood up and planted a kiss Euphemia's hand, all while Suzaku tensed up.

But then, as if Lelouch's, "Suza-Skills," suddenly kicked into action, he glanced over to Suzaku and winked at him before throwing himself onto the poor boy's body.

"Suzaaa!" He said in a sugar sweet manner, as if he was cooing the teenager, "you know you'll always be the most beautiful of them all to me." He all but yelled in a comforting tone as Suzaku tried to get the mad teenager with crazy super strength which he uses for evil, also recognized as attacking Suzaku with hugs, all while scream:

"Get off you crazy demon! Off!"


End file.
